The Imperius Curse
by closetcannons
Summary: One shot based on Hogwarts Mystery. Rowan suffers from an Imperius Curse, threatening to kill a friend. Sacrifices are made, causing two friends to grow closer than ever before.


**A/N**

**Hey guys! This is another oneshot I wrote based off of the Hogwarts Mystery game. I have been loving writing these fics to further develop the story, characters, and relationships portrayed within the game. The game is entertaining, but it always leaves me wanting more. So this is my outlet for that :)**

**Portions of this oneshot are borrowed directly from the game, which I do not own. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

**Year 5: The Imperius Curse**

"I'm glad we're meeting. I could use a break from worrying over my O.W.L.S." Ben smiled weakly, failing to hide the anxiety etched into his face.

"Same. I didn't know my brain could get tired from studying so much." Barnaby massaged his temples.

"Even I'm sick of studying." Rowan groaned.

"I haven't studied at all yet." Jae shrugged carelessly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I'm just gonna cram it all in at the last second...works most of the time for me anyway." Rowan looked horrified as if Jae had just used an unforgivable curse on a crup.

Despite the stress that loomed over everyone, Arah felt immediately lighter having stepped away from the curse-breaking, quidditch practices, and studying. If the commitments kept piling up, she would surely go mad. It was nice to sit in the courtyard by the fountain and spend some time with her friends, enjoying the beautiful weather.

"I'm glad we can catch up. I feel like I've hardly seen you lot at all this year." Arah frowned. "What has everyone been up to? Besides studying of course." Arah smirked.

"Nothing much. I've been helping Talbott feed the owls in the owlery lately. It's not too scary in there after you get used to it. It's the smell I'll never get used to. I think the stench of owl dung is permanently burned into my nostrils." Ben cringed as if he was standing knee-deep in owl droppings at that very moment.

"I've been smuggling sweets and pastries from the kitchens after detention and trading it with Billingsly in exchange for some banned Zonko products." Jae smiled wickedly.

"Sweets in exchange for contraband? Sounds like a barmy deal to me." Rowan squinted.

"What can I say? Bloke isn't the brightest." Jae laughed. "And he really likes pumpkin pasties."

"Speaking of Billingsly, I heard he fancies you, Rowan." Barnaby grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh bugger off." Rowan laughed, playfully hitting Barnaby in the shoulder with one of her books. Barnaby theatrically clutched his shoulder in pain, putting on a poor performance of a show.

"Merlin, Rowan. You got an arm." Barnaby joked.

Arah's cheeks began to hurt as they caught up, laughing over the latest news and gossip between their friends. The sun beamed on her face as a cool breeze kissed her cheeks. Her mind drifted as they chatted happily. How much had she missed by being so focused on the vaults and her brother?

Perhaps Dumbledore was right to say she needed a break. The cursed vaults had done nothing but consumed her since her first year. She was just an 11-year-old girl at the time, yet the vaults forced her to grow up much faster than most. Sometimes she envied the students who lived average lives. Their biggest worry was studying for O.W.L.S and who would ask who to Hogsmead for the weekend.

"I feel like I've missed out on so much." Arah frowned. "I know we still need to find the next vault to help my brother and Beatrice, but it's nice to catch up. I miss you guys. I know that sounds mad since I see you all every day, but I needed this." Arah smiled shyly, tucking her long silver hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Arah. We miss you too." Ben smiled timidly.

"Hey, we should sit next to each other in class! I mean, well - we should _keep_ sitting next to each other in class." Barnaby stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously- cheeks going flush. Arah could see Rowan and Ben snickering to each other behind his back.

"I'm sure we will be spending plenty of time together in detention, Arah." Jae chuckled. Arah glanced at Barnaby and saw his eyes squinting at Jae. Surely he wasn't envious... was he?

Rowan stood from the fountain, stretching out her arms like a kneazle after a long kip.

"Well, as much as I'd love to keep spending time with you all, I really should get back to studying." Rowan said, gathering her pile of books in her hands.

"That's alright, I'll see you back in the common room. Maybe we can study together later?" Arah asked.

"Sounds great! I..." Rowan froze, her smile fading away. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her face fell to the ground. She looked lost- as if she had forgotten where she was going.

"I..." She paused, eyes beginning to dart in panic. Her chest began to rise and fall quickly. Something was wrong. Books spill out onto the pavement with a loud clatter as they slip from her grasp.

"Rowan? Are you alright?" Arah questioned, gripping her best friend's shoulder. The group all look at one another - unspoken concern and fear silently shared between their glances.

"I..." she stuttered, cradling her head in pain. Her brown knuckles turn white as she grasped handfuls of her dark hair. Suddenly, her head jerked upright, glaring at Arah with malice. Something wasn't right. Her once dark brown eyes had turned darker, the corner of her mouth curled into a sinister grin. With one fluid motion, Rowan takes out her wand, pointing it straight at Arah's chest.

"Rowan!" Arah cried, trying desperately to snap her out of it. What the hell was was with her?

"I told you death was coming to Hogwarts, Arah Annon." Rowan threatens, shoving the wand deeper into her chest causing Arah to stumble backward, raising her hands in the air in defense. The group of friends stand there, frozen with fear.

_"No..._" Arah shook her head, confusion making her feel dizzy. "Rowan, stop!"

"Which one of your friends is going to die?" She says darkly, shifting the wand to Jae, Ben, and Barnaby. Maybe she could reach for her wand. She had quick reflexes... but was it worth the risk? What if something were to happen to them? No. She would never forgive herself.

"Nobody is going to die." Arah said through gritted teeth, mind churning to think of a plan.

"If you won't choose then I choose you." Rowan said, waving her wand violently. Arah looks helplessly as a red blast erupts from the end of the wand, straight towards her. She had no time to defend herself. She was caught off-guard, it was too late. How could she have been so _stupid_?

This was it. This is how it would end for her. Fear coils her insides as she thinks of Jacob. Who would help her brother in her absence? Memories of their childhood begin to play in her mind. She remembers the time he had levitated her high enough to sneak biscuits from their kitchen cupboard. Or the time they laughed till their sides hurt when they had fed their pet cat fizzing whizzbees.

Her heart hammers against her chest as she waits for the pain to come. She wanted to close her eyes. She was afraid. But she stopped herself, afraid that the darkness would be the last thing she'd ever see.

Suddenly, a blur of short brown hair flashes before her eyes. The sound of a force hitting flesh echoes in the courtyard as Barnaby jumps in front of her, taking the full impact of the curse right to his chest. His body flies violently, tumbling onto the stone floor, unmoving.

_No_. _Not him. Please, not him._

"Barnaby!" Arah shrieks in horror.

"_Flipendo_!" Ben bellows, knocking Rowan to the ground out cold.

Arah runs to Barnaby's still body, dropping to her knees. Fear shoots up her spine as she puts her hand on his shoulder, afraid to see the effects of the curse.

"Barnaby?" She heaves him over, turning him on his back. A low groan escapes his lips as his eyes flutter. _He's alive._

"Barnaby! Are you all right?" Arah whimpers, oblivious to the tears that now wet her face.

"Not Really. But I'd rather it be me than you..." Barnaby grunts hoarsely before his eyes roll to the back of his head, falling unconscious.

"We need to get Rowan and Barnaby to the hospital wing." Ben states, lying a hand on her trembling shoulder.

Anger bubbles within her as she sees her two friends lying unconscious on the ground of the courtyard. She _will_ find out who did this and they _will_ pay for it. A sharp pain causes her to take notice of her nails embedded within her palms as she shook, fist clenched tightly. A crowd of students form around them, concern reflected in their faces at the scene before them.

Legs shaking, she brings herself to stand, angrily wiping her cheeks dry as Jae and Ben struggle to lift Barnaby's limp body.

* * *

"The Imperius Curse?" Charlie repeats in shock. "Bloody hell. That's an unforgivable curse. You could get a life-sentence to Azkaban for that."

"I know." Arah said, eyebrows furrowed as she recalls the conversation she had earlier in the hospital wing.

"Is Rowan going to be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Arah had asked.

"I believe so. My assumption is that Miss Khanna was under the influence of the Imperius Curse."

The Imperius Curse? Everything was starting to make sense. Ben must have fell victim to the same curse years prior. It had to be connected. But who was behind it?

"It's a powerful sinister spell, heavily punishable by wizarding law." Professor Rakepick stated.

"Is there a way to find out who did this to Rowan?" Arah questioned.

"It's extremely difficult to sort out whether Miss Khanna was under the influence of the Imperius Curse, let alone who is responsible."

"You could admit your guilt and save us all a lot of trouble." Snape muttered.

"I'd rather slap that arrogant smirk off your greasy face, Severus." Rakepick hissed.

"That's enough! If you two insist on bickering like children, take it elsewhere." Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"Expect my owl, Arah. I will personally see to investigate this incident. And I fully intend on finding out who is behind this." Rakepick said, glaring at Snape. "I will let you know of any news I find." With a swish of Rakepick's heavy cloak, she left, her footsteps echoing coldy throughout the room.

Silence filled the hospital wing as Arah looked at her best friend sleeping soundly in the bed. Restlessly, she peered towards the other end of the hospital wing, trying to catch a glimpse of Barnaby's cot.

"How about Barnaby?" Arah asked hesitantly.

Madam Pomfrey tutted her tongue, looking over in his direction, a look of concern creased with the worry lines that shadowed her face.

"He suffered a terrible terrible curse, my dear. A curse that a young witch should never know how to cast at her age- let alone in a lifetime." Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly. "He will be okay, but he needs to rest."

_Thank Merlin_. Arah felt her tense muscles relax with relief. An audible sigh escaping her lips.

"Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid not." Snape chimed in. 'Let him heal Annon, he will be alright in time." Snape instructed, a hint of comfort echoed in his tone. It sounded foreign coming from Snape's mouth.

"OY!" Charlie bellowed, causing Arah to jump, breaking her out of her thoughts.

He waved his wand, illuminating two 5th year Ravenclaw's caught in a most passionate embrace. "You two! Off to your common room. It's way past curfew!" The two quickly separated, embarrassed as they scattered down to the closest corridor like rats. "Next time we catch you snogging, that will cost you house points!" Charlie threatened after them.

"Eck. I wish you knew obliviate so I could unsee that." Charlie muttered. Arah forced a chuckle as they turned down the next hall, silence falling between them.

"You okay, Arah? You seem a little lost in thought tonight." Charlie glanced at her.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'll be alright." she assured him, casting her eyes to the floor as they turned down another corridor.

They had become so tenured with their nightly prefect rounds, they could go through the school with their eyes closed. Arah knew they were getting close to the end of their rounds, and would be passing the hospital wing in the process.

"Hey, Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can finish the rest of the rounds without me? I'd like to make a little stop at the hospital wing if you don't mind." Arah whispered. She knew they were alone, but could never be too careful.

"Sure, mate. You going to check on Rowan?"

Arah blushed slightly, training her eyes to her feet. "No, she was released after supper anyways."

Charlie noticed her reaction and smiles to himself. He wasn't surprised she would want to check on Barnaby. The two had been dancing around their feelings for what felt like ages. The whole group could see it- the two were just too shy to admit it. It was about damn time they start acting on it. Maybe it took a near-death experience to finally bring the two together.

They walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, the only sound was their footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. The silence was something they didn't mind. Her and Charlie had become very close friends through their adventures of curse-breaking, quidditch, as well as their prefect rounds together. She was grateful for his friendship and how they could talk for hours or not at all.

They enter the clocktower and pass the giant swinging pendulum to the large doors leading to the hospital wing.

"Thanks again Charlie, I owe you one." Arah smiled.

"S'no problem. You can get me a butterbeer later and we can call it even."

"Deal." Arah grinned.

"Give Lee a snog for me, will ya?" Charlie winked.

"Oh, shove off." Arah laughed embarrassed, nudging the side of his arm. Charlie gave her a salute before disappearing up the stairs.

The silence was now unnerving. Arah looked at the giant doors, taking a deep breath. Nerves began to take over as her heart pounded heavily. She could get in huge trouble for this, and would certainly lose her title as prefect if she were to get caught. Mum would be right-pissed. What if Barnaby preferred to be left alone? Maybe she should just go back... _Merlin's sake_, she was a Gryffindor. It was time to start acting like it.

With that final thought, she quietly cracked the door open, peering through the small opening. The row of cots were lit by dim candlelight. From what Arah could make out, only a few beds seemed to be occupied. The students toss in their sleeping and there was no sign of Madam Pomfrey. Quietly, she pushes the door open and slips through.

Holding her breath, she tiptoes down the aisle as she makes her way to the back of the room where the more injured and ill students were usually kept. As she passes the sleeping students- careful not to wake them, she approached the last few cots. Behind one of the curtains, was a bundled figure. Lying there was the sleeping form of Barnaby twisted tightly under the blankets.

Arah sat silently in the chair next to his bed and studied him closely. A look of discomfort shadowed his face as he slept accompanied by the dark bags under his eyes. His skin seemed more pale than usual, a layer of sweat glimmers in the candlelight. Guilt sinks like a stone within her as he winces in his sleep. This never would have happened if she didn't get her friends involved in this mess. It was all her fault.

A low moan escapes his lips as he turns in his sleep. The blankets slowly shift down, revealing his bare pale skin. Arah's cheeks grow hot. This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. She should have never come to see him in such a vulnerable state. Silently, she starts to stand until the chair groans beneath her.

_Shit_.

Barnaby's eyes begin to lazily open- blinking heavily as he took in his surroundings. His eyes land on her - widening for just a moment at her presence followed by confusion.

"Hey." Arah whispers shakily.

"Hey." he replies hoarsely, eyebrow furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had prefect rounds tonight. Thought I'd stop by to see how your doing." Arah sat back down, scooting the chair closer to the edge of his bed. He nodded silently, wincing.

"I've been better." Barnaby smirked. "Help me sit up, will you?" He asked, slipping his arm out from under the blankets.

"Of course." Arah grasps his hand as Barnaby gripped it tightly. Groaning, he shifts his body back- sitting up against the headboard, exposing his bare chest. Arah couldn't help but gasp inaudibly, covering her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Bandages coil around his upper torso like a snake entwined around its prey. Dark black and blue bruises seep from behind the cloth that spread from the center of his chest like spilled ink on parchment.

It was horrendous. Vision blurs as she surveys the wound the curse had caused. It should have been her. She should be the one in here suffering. Not him.

"It's not as bad as it looks." he assured her, catching her reaction to the sickly sight. His chest heaved as he sat up, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you in pain?"

She curses herself. What a stupid question. Of course he was.

"A little. Madam Pomfrey said to take the blue vile to help with the pain." Barnaby said, jerking his head towards a small blue potion that sits on the nightstand. Arah took the vile and uncorked it, the smell of tar and rotten eggs burning her nostrils.

"Ugh. This smells horrid."

"Tastes even worst." Barnaby cringed. He lifted his arm to take the potion from her, but winced- sucking in a sharp breath between his teeth as his arm clutched his chest.

"Let me help." Arah whispers, bringing the potion to his mouth. Warmth spreads through her cheeks as she grazes the glass vile against his lips. With a shaky hand, she tilts the liquid back, draining it into his throat. His face twists in disgust as he forces the potion down. Arah quickly grabs a cup of water that sits next to him and brings it to his lips as he gulped, washing the horrendous taste away.

"Thanks," Barnaby sighed, closing his eyes in exhaustion and relief. "Blimey, Rowan really does have an arm."

Arah let out something between a laugh and a cry. Only Barnaby could attempt to joke in a time like this.

"Your barmy." Arah shook her head, putting the glass back down on the table. Nervously, she tucks her silver hair behind her ear as she examines the rows of potions that line the nightstand before him. Squinting her eyes, she recognizes a few of the potions from her experience volunteering in the hospital wing- there was Wound Cleaning Potion, Calming Draught, Sleeping Draught. There were also a few others that she had never seen before.

She turns back to Barnaby to find him staring at her intently, the candlelight flickering in his green eyes that pierce her own. It wasn't a look of malice or anger, but it raged with emotion. An emotion that Arah couldn't quite read. The silence suddenly felt so thick she could choke on it.

"Barnaby, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't be." Barnaby interrupted.

"But it's all my fault. It should have been me." She said shakily, burying her head into her hands to hide the tears that threatened to spill.

"No, it's not." he said softly, warm fingers slide delicately around her wrist. Slowly, she lifts her head- letting her hands fall away. The warmth of his hand still tightly coiled around hers.

"It's not your fault."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be lying here. When I saw you take that curse, I... I thought you were-" Arah's voice broke, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I would have done it again." Arah gaped at him, shocked that he would make such a claim. "I'm serious."

They had known one another a little over two years now - Barnaby was one of her closest friends. They had gone through several adventures off their own, some dangerous when it came to the vaults. Looking back at it, he was always the first to sacrifice his safety when danger arised. He was the first to step ahead, the first to defend his friends, and the first to take a hex or two. Why was he always so careless about what happened to him? Confusion and frustration begin to race through her thoughts.

"Why?" She whispered, prodding to know his reasoning. Silence overtook him as his eyebrows furrow, deep in thought.

"You have a family, Arah. A family that _loves_ you. They've already lost a son- they don't need to experience that again... You're also scary brilliant. And kind. And brave. You're the type of witch who will do incredible things... like 'change-the-world' type of things."

Arah stared at him, struggling to understand what he was getting at.

"Besides. I don't have much of a family." He said, eyes downcast. "My parents are locked away in Azkaban. I'm nothing but a disappointment in their eyes. I... I know I'm not very smart. I'm not good for much. Maybe putting up a decent fight and a few useless facts about magical creatures, but I'm nothing special." Barnaby shrugged carelessly.

Arah shook her head in frustration. Barnaby's eyes widen as she shifts from the chair to the edge of the bed, intensely grasping his hands with both of hers. Her hazel eyes burning with passion.

"Don't you _ever_ feel like your life isn't worth more than someone else's." Arah said sharply, gripping his hand tightly.

"I saw how your parents treated you. They were wrong... about so much. Barnaby, your parents could live a hundred lifetimes and it would be nothing but a flicker compared to the light you have brought into this world. You are the most selfless and kind person I know. You pour your entire being into anything you care about - your friends, your passions, your interests. It's no wonder why you wouldn't think twice about jumping in front of a curse that could have very well killed me."

The candle flickered, the glow reflected in Barnaby's tear-filled eyes. His jaw clenched - fighting back the emotions that clawed up his throat, begging for release. He swallowed hard, forcing the lump in his throat to disappear. His parents had only ever seen weakness and failure in him. He only ever heard disappointment expressed of his shortcomings. No one had ever said such kind words to him.

"Barnaby, I ... I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you. So _please_. Promise me you won't go hurling yourself into any more curses trying to be a hero." Arah gave him a watery smile, squeezing his hands gently.

Barnaby's eyes darted across her beautiful face, drinking in every detail of her. Her small tan freckles on her nose, the specs of green that danced in her golden hazel eyes, and how her silver hair hung in front of her face so she'd always tuck it behind her ear. He had to fight every urge not do it for her.

"Okay." he swallowed. "I'll try."

Arah sighs with relief. Tenderly, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him gently.

"Thank you". She whispers, tickling his neck with her breath.

For a moment, Barnaby forgot how to breathe. Or maybe that was just the effects of the curse. Or the fact that the girl he deeply fancied was in the same bed as him, embracing him in the middle of the night while he was half-clothed. _Merlin_, what was he thinking? Coming to his senses, he gingerly swings his arm around her, squeezing her tightly. It hurt like hell- but he didn't care. In their two years of friendship, they had never hugged- at least not like this. This felt...different.

Burying his nose in her silky hair, his head felt dizzy as her scent emanated him. She smelled sweet. Like chamomile and honey.

"Thank you, Arah."

"For what?" she asked quizzically, pulling away slightly to face him- dangerously close to his.

"For all the things you said about me." Barnaby whispered, staring into her golden eyes.

Her lips curve into a soft smile. His heart groaned, aching to lean in just a few more inches to snog her senseless. The only problem being the fact that there was no way she would ever fall for a guy like him. Especially when there were guys like Charlie or Andre or Bill. Or Diego..._especially_ Diego.

_Dammit._ She was a leglimens. Could she read his thoughts right now? He forgot how that worked.

Nervously, she licks her lips and opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the light shining under Madam Pomfrey's door, causing the room to glow. They looked at one another, eyes wide with panic.

"I gotta go." Arah whispers frantically.

"Go on, I'll see you later." Barnaby smiles at her.

"Get better soon, okay?" She whispers, giving his hand a quick squeeze. Muffled footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door.

_Go_. Barnaby mouths silently.

As quick as it happened, Arah presses her lips softly on his cheek- before scurrying out of sight. The creak of a door could be heard simultaneously as Madam Pomfrey swings her door open- flooding the hospital wing with light.

Barnaby blinks several times as his eyes adjust. Squinting in the light, he makes out Madam Pomfrey's figure, dressed in a long nightgown.

"Mr. Lee, your awake. How are you feeling?" She asks, holding a hand to his forehead.

"I..." Barnaby stuttered. Unaware that his hand lie against his cheek, feeling the ghost of her lips on his skin.

"Your burning up, dear. Are you sure your alright? Your as pale as a ghost." Madam Pomfrey surveys him, a look of concern reflected in her eyes.

"Yeah, m'alright." Barnaby forces out, trying to hide the smile on his face. Madam Pomfrey squints at him suspiciously.

"Did you hit that head of yours when you fell?" She interrogated, mixing a few potions together as she eyed him skeptically.

"No- no. Just tired is all." Barnaby said, faking a yawn.

"Mmm." she grunted doubtfully. "Very well. Take this, it should help with the pain and get you back to sleep in no time."

Barnaby grasps the strange-looking potion and gulps it down- knowing there was no way to escape her attentive stare.

Slowly, he sinks down in his blankets as his eyes get heavier. Sleep succumbs him. That night, he dreams of silver white clouds surrounding a golden sunset, with green trees dancing in the wind.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please leave a review if you are liking the Hogwarts Mystery oneshots! ****For those who play, let me know what you think! For those who don't, I encourage you to download the app and give it a play :)**


End file.
